The goal of the Clinical Cancer Education Program is to improve cancer patient care. To accomplish this goal, the program supports specialized graduate education, undergraduate education, continuing medical education and patient education programs. The graduate and undergraduate programs are designed to increase the students knowledge about cancer and to expose him to a multidisciplinary approach to cancer patient care and management. The continuing medical education program is designed to explore a current topic of interest in cancer patient management to aid the practitioner in improving his patient care and performing more effectively in his work setting. The patient education program introduces the student to the concept of and need for a well informed patient and family and provides him with the tools necessary to assure a patient free from questions or concerns due to a lack of information or incorrect information.